


VignetteFicChallenge

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [5]
Category: Dragon Ball, Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection, Flash Fic, scene fiction
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di Vignettefic.Scritta per la #VignetteFicChallenge di Better than Canon.
Series: Esercizi di scrittura creativa [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1057742





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Originale 1 --- "questo albero non s'ha da fare".  
> Scritta sentendo: The Avengers | EPIC CHRISTMAS VERSION; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvuHXsoRRRI.

Natale disastrato

Un ampio telo rosso era abbandonato sul pavimento, vicino a dei divanetti candidi, un grande albero di Natale in plastica era abbandonato riverso un albero di Natale, gli aghi si erano sparpagliati per tutto il salotto. L’ambiente era illuminato dalla luce che entrava dalle ampie finestre, mentre il lampadario di cristallo era spento, le luminarie dell’albero erano fulminate e diverse piccole lampadine avevano il vetro rotto.

Un gattino nero stringeva con le zampe superiori una palla di Natale dorata grossa quanto lui, mentre coi le zampette inferiori la scalciava. Era steso su un tappeto peloso, circondato da finte stelle di Natale dorate.

Accanto al caminetto si trovava la statuetta di uno gnometto decapitato, il cui capo era finito nella cenere grigiastra al suo interno. La mensola di marmo sopra il divano aveva appoggiate diverse fotografie e dei premi, le coppe rimandavano l’immagine del padrone di casa.

Quest’ultimo guardava lo scompiglio nella stanza ariosa tenendo le mani appoggiate sui fianchi, dicendo con tono piccato: «Questo albero non s'ha da fare».


	2. Cacciatore di demoni ubriaco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Originale 2-- "ma quanto ho bevuto ieri?"

Cacciatore di demoni ubriaco

L’uomo stava riverso sulla pavimentazione in marmo, divelta in più punti a causa delle erbacce che vi crescevano, tra cui spiccavano dei fiori rossi e spinosi. Il bavero della sua giacca da cacciatore era consumato, i suoi vestiti consunti erano strappati in diversi punti e il colore nero tendeva al grigio, il cappello gli era caduto a terra finendo ai piedi di una delle tante colonne.

La luce della piena poteva illuminare l’ambiente, sopra le arcate a sesto acuto della cattedrale non vi era più il tetto, ma cresceva della spessa edera. Si udivano ululati e scoppiettii di creature mollicce e umide provenire in lontananza, battiti d’ali di pipistrello dietro le arcate più piccole che facevano da finestre, il marmo era: più scuro, sporco, scheggiato e franato in diversi punti.

Sotto l’uomo si trovava una pozza di vomito, lo stesso liquido giallastro simile a bile che gli gocciolava dalle labbra e il suo corpo emanava un forte tanfo di alcool. In una mano, a fatica a causa del sudore freddo sulle sue dita, stringeva spasmodicamente il collo di una bottiglia di liquore, l’etichetta si era in parte staccata. Le suole dei suoi alti stivali erano consumate e vi era un buco, il fodero della pistola alla sua cintola era vuoto e dentro vi teneva qualche spicciolo.

Stava dicendo: «Ma quanto ho bevuto ieri? O oggi», con un sorriso divertito sulle labbra in parte celata dalla barba sfatta. Le sue pupille erano dilatate, era scosso da tremiti e vedeva sfocato, assalito da un feroce mal di testa.


	3. La fata dei gatti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Originale 3 -- "I miei migliori amici in realtà sono... Dei gatti. Bellissimi gattini"

La fata dei gatti

Gocce di pioggia si erano trasformate in rugiada su diverse foglie ampie e di un verde intenso, avevano lasciato scie umide sui funghetti bianchi, cresciuti ai piedi delle radici dei grandi alberi nodosi dalle cortecce ricoperte di muschio, erano rimaste intrappolate nella rugiada e si erano infrante sul terreno che le aveva assorbite.

La fatina era abbracciata ad un gatto nero, dalla pelliccia morbida, grande due volte lei, intento a fare delle fusa. L’abito bianco a pezzo unico della creatura magica si tingeva dei colori dell’arcobaleno nella parte finale dell’ampia gonna, che le copriva i piedini nudi, una ghirlanda di fiorellini le decorava i lunghi capelli neri e sulla schiena aveva delle ampie ali da farfalla monarca.

Altri mici stavano accomodati tutt’intorno, alcuni giocando pigramente dando morbide zampate a delle campanule violette, altri sbadigliando tra una leccata alla coda e l’altra, altri ancora si facevano le unghie sugli alberi. Ognuno dei felini aveva un collare con agganciata una farfalla di metallo decorata da diamantini.

La fata, con gli occhi chiusi, era intenta a dire: «I miei migliori amici in realtà sono... Dei gatti. Bellissimi gattini».


	4. Muta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Dragon Ball, Freezer. - “Muta”.  
> Fandom: Dragon Ball  
> Scritta sentendo: Kingdom Hearts - "Roxas's Theme" | ORIGINAL LYRICS | Lizz Robinett; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tktK64VubiM&list=WL&index=85

Muta

Pezzi di pelle secca e bianca erano sparpagliati su tutto il pavimento, alcuni erano rotolati fino alle pareti di metallo, altri erano scivolati sotto il letto, ma in minor parte erano ancora in parte attaccati al corpo di Freezer. Il tiranno era rannicchiato su se stesso, con gli occhi liquidi e sgranati, la bocca socchiusa in un urlo muto, il corpo segnato da profondi graffi, la coda esfoliata attorcigliata su se stessa. Al contrario della cute abbandonata, la sua pelle era di un rosa vivido.

In lontananza s’intravedeva un puntino che brillava: una supernova intenta ad esplodere spazzando via interi pianeti.

Gli occhi vermigli di Freezer fissavano il vuoto, le iridi spente e le pupille quasi completamente inesistenti, le labbra sottili e nere erano sporche di sangue.


	5. Castello

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> POV first person.  
> La descrizione di un castello.

Il castello che mi si para di fronte è imponente, per quanto il limpido e ceruleo cielo estivo possa acquietare gli animi, la sua maestosità mette inquietudine. Si eleva come un gigante, che pare galleggiare come per magia sull’acqua scura del lago, nella quale il riflesso si perde nell’infinità di quella superficie increspata dalle sensuali onde che lo fanno sembrare il manto di uno spettro aristocratico.

I due torrioni ai lati più estremi sono a base rotonda, i merli seguono uno schema rigido al contrario delle piccole finestre che sembrano più distribuite a caso, quelli centrali si ergono severi, come possenti scrutatori e guardiani dell’uscio, sono spalleggiati da dei gemelli quasi del tutto identici, ma più grandi alle loro spalle. S’intravedono continuare oltre lo sguardo i terrazzamenti di questa fortezza all’apparenza inespugnabile.

Il grande portone di legno, grazie all’elaborazione centrale che sembra un gioco di navate e di archi, pare ingigantirsi all’infinito. Una parte del muro è franata, segno che il tempo è ineluttabile anche per luoghi come questo.

Sospiro cercando di concentrarmi sullo scenario tutto sommato da favola retrostante. Bianche e soffici nuvole si muovono pigramente specchiandosi amabilmente nel lago come se fossero il ricordo della vanità di quelle dame che vivevano in quella dimora anni addietro; sulle sponde dello specchio d’acqua cresce rigogliosa dell’erbetta verde e massicci alberi costellano e puntellano l’intero luogo.

Le mie iridi, però, sono nuovamente e tragicamente rapite dalla costruzione umana. Delle persone sono riuscite a erigere, pietra su pietra, quel luogo ancora resistente, uomini e donne ci hanno vissuto, alcune ivi sono nate e altre hanno conosciuto la fine della loro vita, o forse sono io che faccio confusione perché conosco poco la storia. So che devo arrivare al castello, ma il ponte di legno che ho davanti non mi dà l’aria di essere sicuro, probabilmente le intemperie con il tempo hanno compiuto il loro lavoro distruttivo. Due ampi corrimani affiancano il percorso verso l’entrata, le assi sono perfettamente dritte e levigate ed il legno sembra ben curato, rinforzato persino da del ferro, segno che il progredire della mente umana ha raggiunto anche quei luoghi all’apparenza abbandonati.

_Ugualmente sembra la strettoia che porta a un patibolo, portandomi a sudare freddo al pensiero di doverlo percorrere._

Mi concentro sulla circonferenza di terra dove quel ponte si conclude per poi lasciare spazio al castello.

Devo per forza procedere per questa via se voglio andare al maniero. Mi chiedo se il ripiano verdastro sia a sua volta ricoperto di erbacce o sia solamente un fittizio parchè.


End file.
